zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Wizzrobe
, also known as Wizrobes, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These enemies usually have the ability to cast damaging spells. Typically, after they attack, they quickly use magic to transport themselves away from Link's attack range but appear again shortly after. Whether they are a species or an organization is unknown, but all of them dress and behave similarly, and never show their faces. Only a pair of white eyes peer from the darkness of their hoods or wide-brimmed hats. When many Wizzrobes die, they have a distinct and unearthly death cry. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Wizzrobes appear only inside dungeons. These variations of Wizzrobe look very much like druids wearing hooded robes and a crystal clasp on their chests. There are two varieties, red and blue. They both have quite different attacking patterns. Red Wizzrobes appear, fire a spell at Link, and disappear. Blue Wizzrobes have a very erratic attack pattern. They walk around the room, firing spells continuously at Link if he crosses their line of sight. They can also phase through objects they could not otherwise cross, such as blocks or water, and will periodically phase diagonally. They never reverse direction, and thus the safest place to attack a Blue Wizzrobe is from behind it. Wizzrobe Spells can be blocked by the Magical Shield. After obtaining the Magical Rod, Link can fire spells identical to theirs. Wizzrobes are immune to spells, however. The only weapon they are vulnerable to aside from the sword is a bomb. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Wizzrobes once again appear as stereotypical druid-like figures that teleport in and out of the level. They wear white robes with red crosses over their faces. The only way to kill or even damage one is to cast the Reflect Spell and reflect their magic back at them. The most notable of Wizzrobes is Carock, an impressive adversary dressed in a heavy, red, hooded cloak. He serves as the boss of the Maze Island Palace, his pattern being the same as other Wizzrobes, but is faster and requires more hits to defeat. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Wizzrobes are found in the Dark World dungeons, typically in groups to fire arcing bolts of energy at Link before suddenly disappearing again. Although reaching one before they disappear can sometimes be difficult, they are easily defeated by a single sword swipe. Most Wizzrobes have skeletal faces and lightly colored robes. However, those wearing robes with Ganon's face on their chests and face-obscuring steeple hats can only be found in Ganon's Tower. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Wizzrobes look very similar to their A Link to the Past counterparts, including the steeple hat and the emblem on their chest. They teleport and cast energy waves, but never leave a certain space. Like their Zelda II counterparts, they are impervious to the sword, but can be pushed around by it. They are vulnerable to bombs and arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Wizrobes appear as enemies and mini-bosses. These Wizrobes have a different appearance than its previous incarnations; they are tall and blue-skinned, and have a zombie-like appearance. They also wear short, brown leather clothing rather than heavy robes, and their faces are not obscured at all. A Wizrobe first appears in the Snowhead Temple. Link has to defeat two Wizrobes in the Snowhead Temple; one to obtain the Fire Arrows and a second to gain access to the room housing the Boss Key. Link also encounters this foe in the Ancient Castle of Ikana, Stone Tower Temple, and the Secret Shrine in Ikana Canyon. The Wizrobes in Snowhead Temple and the Secret Shrine attack with ice magic, while the ones in Ikana Castle and Stone Tower Temple use fire magic and take more damage to defeat. The ice wielding Wizrobes will not take the additional damage dealt by Ice Arrows, while fire Wizrobes have a similar resistance to Fire Arrows. During battles with a Wizrobe, it will repeatedly teleport between special floor tiles in the room and hurl elemental spells at Link. The battles consist of two phases. In the first phase, the Wizrobe slowly materializes on a tile and will vanish whenever Link approaches or attacks with a projectile. If allowed to fully materialize, the Wizrobe will begin preparing its elemental blast to throw at Link. This is when Link can attack the Wizrobe without making it disappear. After taking a hit, the Wizrobe will vanish and begin the pattern again. After the Wizrobe has taken enough damage, the second phase of the battle will begin. This time, when the Wizrobe is materializing, illusionary Wizrobes will also appear on every other tile. The true Wizrobe will begin charging its attack (it no longer vanishes when Link approaches), and the decoys will run between the tiles in order to disorient Link. Link can distinguish the actual Wizrobe by its behavior (it charges an attack rather than running), the flame atop its staff (the decoys have no flame), and its opacity (the decoys are partially transparent). Once identified, the real Wizrobe can be damaged, just like in the previous phase, until defeated. The magic blast from the ice Wizrobes will create a circle of ice on the floor, which will freeze and damage Link should he touch it. The fire spell sets a circular area ablaze where it hits, as well as throwing out additional smaller flames all around it. When a Wizrobe's spell damages Link, it will laugh maniacally. Link can use the Mirror Shield to reflect a Wizrobe's spells back at it, though since the Wizrobe disappears quickly, the spell must be reflected from close range to hit the Wizrobe. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons There are multiple kinds of Wizzrobes in the Oracle games. Green Wizzrobes remain stationary and attack, hiding beneath their large hats. Red Wizzrobes randomly teleport to different areas but always face Link's general direction. Blue Wizzrobes become transparent and pass through obstacles, remaining mobile at all times. Unlike in Link's Awakening, Wizzrobes in the Oracle games are vulnerable to Link's sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Wizzrobes are more similar to earlier appearances as they are similar to druids, but have the head of a toucan-like bird. They are the first Wizzrobes to make odd noises while fighting, such as their alarm-like sound when they teleport nearby. Wizzrobes are first encountered in the Tower of the Gods, with later Wizzrobes appearing in the Wind Temple, numerous Hidden Holes, Lookout Platforms across the Great Sea, and the Savage Labyrinth. A Submarine has Wizzrobes in it and they need to be defeated since they guard a Treasure Chest. These 4 Wizzrobes will also make 3 red and Green ChuChus and 2 Miniblins spawn making a distraction for Link. Every time a Miniblin is defeated it will respawn, athough if a Wizzrobe died, those Miniblins will not respawn. Wizzrobe like all enemies in this game are allied to Ganondorf. There are several varieties of Wizzrobes, and they are most easily distinguished by their color. The regular Wizzrobes always shoot fire in three directions, which can be dodged or disintegrated with a Spin Attack. The Blue Wizzrobes are the same as regular Wizzrobes, except they have a blue hood, white robe, and are seen only on the Great Sea, marking the first time Wizzrobes have appeared in a game's Overworld. Yellow Wizzrobes are able to summon a wide variety of other enemies. All Yellow Wizzrobes have a specific selection of enemies that they will summon. For instance, one in the Wind Temple summons Morths, and another on the Ghost Ship can summon ReDeads and Stalfos. Yellow Wizzrobes also have twice as much stamina as other Wizzrobes. The Red Wizzrobe is the mini-boss of the Wind Temple and the toughest of all the Wizzrobes. It is capable of summoning a Yellow Wizzrobe (which in turn summons other enemies) as well as Darknuts and Moblins. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures The appearance of Wizzrobes is reverted back to a re-design of their classic attire, with heavy robes and wide-brimmed hats. They are taller and more slender, and have something similar to long, white beards. Their attack methods are similar to earlier games; however, they are able to steal Force Gems from the players. Some use fire to attack, others use ice, and a third type simply fires blasts of magical energy. Wizzrobes that attack with magical energy also occasionally fire a homing sphere of white light that breaks into three Stalfos when it hits. When defeated, these Stalfos live on as skulls that cannot be damaged and disappear when the Wizzrobe is defeated. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Wizzrobes are similar in appearance and function to those from the Four Swords games. There are three kinds of Wizzrobes; Fire Wizzrobes, Ice Wizzrobes, and normal, green Wizzrobes. The hats of the Fire and Ice Wizzrobes are wreathed in flame and encased in ice, respectively. The Flame Lantern can be used to instantly kill any type of Wizzrobe. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ]] Wizzrobes appear in the Temple of the Ocean King. Occasionally, some events in the temple will cause them to appear as skull icons. They are usually invisible until they attack and will walk through obstacles and safe zones. Moreover, they move towards Link when he is not facing them. Oddly, these Wizzrobes can be attacked even when invisible. Their attacks instantly drain 15 seconds of time from the Phantom Hourglass. When slain, Wizzrobes drop an hourglass that adds 30 seconds worth of Sand of Hours to the Phantom Hourglass. They can be defeated with any weapon, even the Boomerang. They are the only Wizzrobes that use physical weapons (in this case a scythe) to damage Link, while all other incarnations use magic spells or summon other enemies for Link to battle. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Although Wizzrobes don't really appear, the enemy Furnixs mimic a Wizzrobe's attack in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Wizzrobes appear within Turtle Rock and the Ice Ruins. They move and attack just as they do in A Link to the Past, though they tend to appear on ledges or in midair, preventing Link from attacking them directly. The best way to deal with the difference in elevation is usually to attack with the Ice Rod or the Fire Rod. Non-canonical appearances Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon A single Wizzrobe appears as a boss of the Shutoy Lake Tower. He must be defeated using the "Disintegration spell" in order to free Lady Alma, who was captured by the Wizzrobe because she claimed to be unafraid of him. Nintendo Land Wizzrobes are continuously seen as bosses of stages in the mini-game Zelda: Battle-quest in Nintendo Land. They sport a bird head like they did in The Wind Waker but the head is more bland. To attack they fly around summoning Keese to attack Link. Some also shoot energy balls at him so that he must play Dead Man's Volley to defeat them. Hyrule Warriors The new character Wizzro was based on the Wizzrobe class of enemies, and is represented by a blue Wizzrobe sprite from the original The Legend of Zelda in the game's Adventure Mode, rather than a new sprite, differently from other new characters in the game. Gallery File:Blue Wizzrobe (The Legend of Zelda).gif|A Blue Wizzrobe from The Legend of Zelda File:Wizzrobe (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of a Wizzrobe from The Legend of Zelda File:Wizzrobe Artwork (The Adventure of Link).png|Artwork of a Wizzrobe from The Adventure of Link File:Red Wizzrobe (Oracle of Seasons).png|A Red Wizzrobe from Oracle of Seasons File:Green Wizzrobe (Oracle of Seasons).png|A Green Wizzrobe from Oracle of Seasons File:Blue Wizzrobe (Four Swords).gif|A Blue Wizzrobe from Four Swords File:Fire Wizzrobe (The Minish Cap).gif|A Fire Wizzrobe from The Minish Cap File:Ice Wizzrobe (The Minish Cap).gif|An Ice Wizzrobe from The Minish Cap See also * Mago es:Wizzrobe Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies